A journey of Ashes
by Raging Ostrich
Summary: First fanfic everyone! Ashe x Sejuani pairing! lemonish stuff and lemons to come!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_One tribe, one people, one Freljord" – _Ashe: The Frost Archer

**Ashe**

_Ashe… Ashe, it's time for your journey to begin. Wake up Ashe! _A soft yet firm whisper quietly shook inside the sleeping head of a young Ashe. "WAKE UP" The voice boomed, no longer retaining its soft whisper. Instead it held a hint of urgency in it. "ASHE! Please wake up" No, this voice was familiar, not the cold, caring and mysterious whisper she had first encountered, this voice was begging and pleading with her.

Ashe violently jerked her eyes open, a throbbing pain on the side of her head. Had she been struck? No, she was on the floor, but how did she get here? Her mind slowly clawing its way out of sleep only just managing to process the information it was receiving from the senses. Ashe was yanked sharply by her hand and pulled out of her house, but still too dazed to figure out who was actually pulling her along. In a few heartbeats she was in the cold snow, her mind bursting from its groggy condition, the senses becoming more acute. Ashe glanced at the huddled figure near her, "Ashe, we need to leave now!" her mother's voice rang out, confused Ashe looked around her. What she saw horrified her, her house and most of the houses around her had exploded in fire, flames silently licking the walls and roofs of each house, smoke billowing into the air. Bodies littered the snow which was now stained red from the blood of her tribe.

Ashe was pulled to her feat, "Do you understand me? We need to leave now!" Ashe didn't have time to respond, her mother quickly picking up her child and running from the village. Still confused as to what was going on she tentatively spoke out, "Mother, where's father? And what's happened to..." Ashe was cut off from a gentle, "Hush" from her mother.

"Hey, you there stop! Over here, there are two of them escaping" Ashe heard a strange man call from where the pair had previously been huddled. The man began to run towards them weapon drawn. He quickly over take them, Ashe heard he mother cry out in surprise as she was shoved from behind, Ashes own cry sounding as she was practically thrown from her mother's arms, landing in a heap in the snow. "No! Leave us alone! Please!" Ashes mother struggled under the weight of the barbarian who held her body against the cold, wet ground. "Shut up, bitch!" Ashe heard a loud crack, not unlike the sound of a whip a farmer would use on cattle. Ashe watched helplessly as the man violently beat her mother, a relentless flow of blows connecting with various parts of her mother's body. Ashe rose from the snow crying out as she rushed her mother's attacker, "Leave her alone! Stop it you're hurting her! Stop it!" Ashe battered the barbarian with her fists, bashing her hands on his armour, however she was only a little girl and her blows carried no force or strength when they connected. The barbarian only turned towards her and smacked her across the face sending Ashe backwards into the snow, her face red hot and raw from its treatment. Her vision slowly started to dwindle, barely managing to stay awake as the barbarian thrust his sword through her mother's abdomen and into the snow. Her mother cried out one last time, almost unable to speak through the blood slowly rushing from her throat. The barbarian rose from the unmoving form of her mother, laughing as he unsheathed his sword from her flesh. He started walking towards Ashe, sword still bloodied from its previous victim; "Oric!" the man turned his head towards the direction of the rough voice. "Get your ass over here; we need help carrying their food to the caravans". Oric looked back towards Ashe, giving her a wicked grin and pointing his sword to her chest before quickly retreating to help his comrades.

…

It has been years since the raid on Ashes village, the assault had left her without a family and the tribe without a leader. The responsibility of leading the tribe had fallen on Ashe; however she had needed to wait quite a few years before she was able to assume full leadership. She had after all only been 12 at the time of the attack.

Ashe woke from her nightmare, violently bolting upright in her bed. Not a day passed her that the memory of that fateful day managed to squeeze itself into her conscious mind. The brutal murder of her mother has haunted her every day of her life. Ashe slowly and shakily lowered herself back into her bed. It had been five years since the raid of her tribe why did it still affect her so much? Ashe pondered this idea for what seemed like ages. "Well, there's too much work to be done for me to lie in bed all day" Ashe half-heartedly told herself. Ashe slowly climbed out of bed, her still waking muscles silently screaming for more rest. Ashe slowly walked across her room, towards her shower. On arrival of her destination she quickly turned the water to a simmering heat, undressed and entered. Ashe gave a soft sigh of relief as she felt the warm water caress her cold skin. Ashe had found that after touching the Ice-Enchanted bow of Avarosa, her entire being always held a degree of coldness to it, her skin always retaining a beautiful paleness. Ashe had also once been blonde; however like the rest of her body, her hair had slowly begun to change the longer she held the bow. What had once been a golden cascade of blonde hair had turned to an elegant white, while it may seem to impede on Ashes looks; her hair only serves to compliment her pale features and stunning beauty.

Ashe stepped out of the shower with renewed vigour, ready to start her day and attend to a very special occasion. Today happened to be Sejuani's birthday and Ashe was determined to make it her favorite. She had planned a huge festival and feast in celebration of Sejuani's 18th birthday. The event would be help in the city square and all who came would bask in a single night of feasting, drinking and music. A soft squealing interrupted Ashes thoughts and a small smile crept onto her face. Ashe quickly dressed herself in her traditional garments. She wore a single piece dress that tightly hugged her curves, showing off her flat, fit stomach, hourglass figure, and ample sized breasts and ended with a short skirt to show off her long, toned and beautiful legs. The garments were coloured dark blue, like that of the chill waters of the Freljord seas, with golden and elegant pattern style trimmings. The rest of her outfit consisted of a cape, hood and gloves all of which are made from the same light fabric and colouring.

Making her way back across, Ashe stood at the foot of her bed and knelt down. Her eyes flickered over her objective, a small box, with holes cut through the side and top in order to allow air inside. Another impatient huff came from the box, Ashe giggling in return. It had been very hard to keep this a secret from Sej; Ashe could only hope Sejuani would find it as adorable and cute as she did. Opening the box revealed a small baby boar, about the size of a housecat that would be seen in the houses of Demacian royals. The boar looked up into Ashes bright blue eyes demanding her attention. It made a subtle and quiet roar as it reared up and placed its hooves on the wall of the box, revealing its small and extremely cute tusks. "Oh yes, she's going to love you. I just know it!" Ashe said to the boar.

With that, Ashe picked up the little boar and held it in her arms. The tiny boar struggled to free itself from Ashes firm grip, "Oh you're quite the fighter aren't you?" Ashe said lovingly as the boar continued to struggle against its captor, "Just like her…" Ashe smothered the boar in her arms as she walked out of her door and down the halls of the Palace of Freljord, Ashe's estate. The halls of the upper palace or living quarters were made of stone and lined with fabrics of many colours and the occasional symbol of Avarosa. However the most dominate colour was that of white and blue, the most known colours in all of Freljord some might say. Ashe came to a halt in front of a large and beautiful door, the symbol of Avarosa beautifully etched into it.

Ashe drew in a long, deep breath and opened the door of Sejuani's room. The room looked much like Ashes a round shape with a dome like ceiling, a large and greatly decorated bed at the end of the room, and two large windows to the left and right exposing a large view of Freljordian landscape. The only thing different about the two rooms were the furnishings that occupied the majority of the room, Ashes room quite elegantly furnished while Sejuani's quite plain and common. Ashe loved this about Sejuani's room she felt more at home and safe inside these walls. However after walking in Ashe quickly realised her mistake in forgetting to knock on the door before entering.

Before her laid the naked form of Sejuani on her bed, legs spread, and back arched and a single finger plunged deep between her legs. Ashe stood frozen as she watched her friend, frantically plunge another finger into herself, her thrusts rapid and her breathing coming in short ragged bursts, "Oh…. Uhhh, yes! That's it… Oh keep going, UUHH, YES MORE!" Sejuani moaned out the works as if saying them only added to the pleasure. Ashe couldn't help but feel herself become aroused by her friend's actions and moans, she noticed her undergarments slowly become damp and couldn't help but wonder who exactly she was fantasizing of. Sejuani's movements became increasingly faster as she neared climax, one hand desperately working her nether regions while the other gently tweaked and fondled her nipples. Ashe had so far been unnoticed and to her dismay the bundle in her hands screeched loudly in defiance of being held for so long.

Ashe stared wide eyed at the boar as Sejuani's head shot straight up to stare at Ashe.  
Ashe's cheeks immediately flushed a deep crimson as she looked up to find Sejuani's stunned gaze upon her. For what seemed like eternity Ashe stared into Sejuani's eyes, both seemed wide with shock, Sejuani's fingers still half inside her pink folds. Ashe noticed this and thought it looked quite comical.

"ASHE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? DON'T YOU KNOCK?" Sejuani screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached for a blanket to cover herself. Sejuani frantically wrapped the blanked around her naked form and blushed deeply waiting for a response. Sejuani's Cheeks turned an even brighter red at Ashes response.  
"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH, HAHAHAHA" Ashe fell to the floor releasing, the tiny boar that ran underneath Sejuani's bed. Ashe couldn't contain her laughter anymore; she fell to the floor holding her stomach as she laughed, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? THIS ISNT FUNNY…" Sejuani yelled in embarrassment and in a tone only to be described as a young child caught sneaking a cookie before diner, "Oh it's pretty funny Sej! HAHAHA…" Ashes laughter taking hold of the rest of her sentence.

When Ashe's torrent of laughter finally came to a halt, she tried as hard as she could to sit upright on the floor, her stomach and sides aching from their workout. Ashe slowly stood up as her hand searched for the door handle, "Well, I brought you a present! He's hiding under the bed, probably from what he just witnessed, hope you like him!" Sejuani felt her cheeks burn in response to Ashes words, "But you can continue your, hmm… self-gift and coax him out later" Ashe tried her best to lace her words with as much innocence as possible before opening the door and giving one last wink to the dumbfounded Sejuani.

* * *

Hi there everyone, thanks for reading my first fanfic. Hopefully you enjoyed it because I had a lot of fun writing it.

I wrote this story basically because I love to write (Hopefully I'm not as god awful as I think) and because I don't think there are enough Fanfics with Ashe and Sejuani, both of whom I think make great main characters, and both are fun to play in league! :)

So please comment/review my story. Constructive advice please, I don't need people coming here just to tell me how horrible I am at writing and not telling me how to better myself!

So thanks again and see you later hopefully with a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_I was cut from the ice, shaped in the storms, and hardened in the cold" _

– Sejuani: The Winters Wrath

**Sejuani**

Sejuani sat in her bed, completely and utterly embarrassed. Ashe had silently crept into her room and had watched her pleasure herself. She was almost paralysed, her eyes widening with each passing moment of the realisation that someone had almost watched her impending climax and worst of all Ashe had found her hilarious, "ASHE! COME BA… I mean… THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! UGHhuhuh!" Sejuani screamed as loud as she could and in response all that was received was a soft giggle and steady but dwindling footsteps from the other end of her door. Oh no… how much had Ashe seen? Why couldn't that damn archer have stayed in bed for another minute or so" Sejuani quietly thought to herself. Ruined, absolutely ruined. She laid back on her bed, and unwrapped the covers from her body instead allowing them to gently rest on top of her. She was too frustrated to even want to resume her session. Forgetting about the tiny animal under her bed she quickly fell asleep.

…

Snow was billowing from every angle, the skies a dark grey and the air cold enough to freeze a newborn baby solid. The snow fell quickly lashing out at all who dared greet it outside their homes. However there was but one form to be seen in the gloom, a young girl whose life had changed forever. Her family consumed by the aching cold and relentless elements, only the strongest of her tribe had survived and yet none seemed to care for her. No one offering to protect or shield the young girl from the cold. She trudged through a deep snow which slowly seeped through the top of her boots melting against her warm tender flesh turning it tender and as icy and cold as the air around her. However nothing would stop her from reaching the so called "Mystic" of her tribe. Sejuani had never been one to listen to the ramblings of a crazy man, but she was desperate. She had no one to guide her. No one to help her. And no plan as to what she should do next. She was the last of her kin to survive. The merciless sword of the Freljord had slaughtered her siblings and butchered her parents, taking away everything valuable, everything and everyone she cared about. Her once happy life turned to nothing, the deaths of her family scorched her heart in ways that no blade, no arrow and no element could. This was why she sought the guidance of the Mystic. A single light sparkle out from the shadows of the cold night, clawing through the endless shroud of darkness to reach the desperate eyes of Sejuani. She moved faster, the light stirring her own emotions giving her courage to press on through the unknown, for she had never come this way and the night brought with it many terrifying images of creatures. Creatures that could claw, bite and tear its way into your flesh or some that could eat you whole. She shut her eyes tightly; bringing a new kind of darkness, but this one was not so terrifying. Beautiful patterns of colour produced from nothing endlessly forming in the darkness of her mind. She ran forward toward where she remembered the light to be, her eyes still shut fearing that if she opened them she would find the monsters that currently haunted her thoughts. Would she dare open her eyes? Dare to peak through the endless darkness that seemed to swallow the world, enveloping it in its sinister body.

One eye cracked open. No monsters. Both eyes flew open, it seemed she was quite near to the source of light, a tiny cave one that had been endlessly described throughout the years of her childhood. She stopped in front of its opening. This was the cave of the Mystic. Sejuani wondered, "Who would ever would even want to live in a cave, when they have a home within their tribes boundaries?" the answer managed to elude Sejuani. Her thoughts drifted back to the questions she would ask the Mystic, "Am I going to die? Can I escape my death? Where do I go?" "What do I do?" all these questions seemed to endlessly spiral through Sejuani's waking mind. But soon she became intoxicated with the scent, feel and look of the cave. By now she had walked in at least ten feet into the cave, and what she saw mesmerized her. As if some powerful magician who existed long ago had cast a spell over the cave, and since then its magic had somewhat decayed and yet still lingered. It existed and did not, at the same time. The cave lit by some unknown and unseen force and yet, still there. This was not like the caves of trolls, or other creatures whose purpose seemed clear with all the gloom, mud, muck and corpses littering those caves, but seemed to serve only the purpose of illumination, a light in the darkest places of the world. Still entranced by the unearthly light Sejuani blindly walked onward, into the deepest recesses of the cave. Even at this depth the cave held an unknown light force, however it was dim and nowhere near as transfixing as the light above. It was here where Sejuani regained her mind. "Huh? When did I?" she said, arrogant of the footsteps coming from deeper into the cave.

She walked on until she came to an area where the walls of the cave were engraved, "Looks like an entrance to me" and so she walked through. In fact this part of the cave was an entrance, and it soon lead Sejuani to a small library or what she thought was a library. Walking in a few steps Sejuani was able to see one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, a pool of deep blue water. She walked towards it and found that the water was bubbling, as if it was being heated by something. Being a child she decided that the best course of action was to run her hand through the water. Sejuani gasped, the water was warm like nothing she had ever seen or felt with the exception of boiling water in pots or hot water for her teas. But then, a dazzling luminescent blue twinkled wherever she moved her hand, the lights followed her movements and disappeared when her hand left, but returning wherever else she put her hand. "Amazing!" she said in a tone of awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it child?" Sejuani's head whipped around and her body followed suit, she flung to her feet. "Relax my dear, I'm not here to hurt you, you are in my home after all." the man said in a calm voice. A voice Sejuani could only call… mystic, as if it held a great deal of knowledge, and passive power. "Are.. Are you my tribes Mystic?" she asked suspiciously all the while eyeing him through narrowed slits. "That I am my dear, come along" the old man made a gesture to follow him as he started to walk through the bookcases and somehow managed to find a desk.

It was littered with bits and bobbles, random papers and reading materials, and a few other things that Sejuani just couldn't make out. "Facinating that little pond isn't it?" he stopped and watched Sejuanis reaction, as if waiting a response. When he received none he continued, "Its magic you know that pond, magic is the source of the warmth in that water" again he paused "It just so happens that due to the water being so warm, it has just the right elements that these tiny little creatures are able to live there, that's the source of the light within the water. They seem to light up whenever the water around them is disturbed, no magic there, just… life". The Mystics last few words were but a whisper and he sat there, blank eyed for a long time. Sejuani decided that this was quite uncomfortable and definitely not what she had expected, her feet audibly shuffled backwards to the entrance of this.. this… house or whatever it was. "Oh yes, hold on there. What is that you wanted to ask me?" the Mystic inquired. Sejuani stammered for the right words to ask, "Well… well you see I… I. I want to know what to do. I have no one, and nowhere to go, I came for your help"  
The Mystic sat at his desk for a while, seemingly in deep thought, as if he was playing around with Sejuani's words, looking to match them with some non-existent answer within his mind. "Here come here" he gestured with his hand, "Come, let me have a look at you dear" the Mystic leaned forward and took Sejuani's hand…

"_**You have come seeking that what you should not know, fate is but a cruel reality and it has extended his hand to you and crushed something within you. For your journey has only just begun and fate… fate has yet to retract its unforgiving hand. But you… shall overcome fate, you shall become as strong as the thickest of ice, as sharp as the daggers that will seek your flesh and as deadly as Winter's Claw and you shall be the one to unleash The Winters Wrath, for your hand will wield that of the ancients. But for all your prowess, do not allow malice and treachery to stain your heart. For you shall be the one to raise a nation, or bring it to its knees. You are 'The Winters Claw'"**_

…

Sejuani woke up violently trembling. This had been the first time in years that her memory of the Mystic had entered her dreams. She was shivering from the cold air that licked her naked body, yet she still had beads of sweat all over herself. She quickly realised that her blanket was no longer covering her, in fact it wasn't even on the bed… "I must have been thrashing in my sleep" she thought to herself.

Sejuani poked her head of the side of her bed and saw her blanket in a heap only when she reached down to grab it did she notice it moving slightly. Her heart skipped a beat, her muscles grinding to a frozen halt. "What was that?" she nervously placed a hand onto the blanket and felt the slow, deep breaths of whatever creature was inside of her blanket. She bent forward over the bed to grab hold of the blanket with her opposite hand and yanked it upwards toward her body, ready to spring back in case the mysterious creature lunged at her. A small cat sized… thing… tumbled out of the blanked, much to the horror of Sejuani who's shriek came out as loud as lighting smashing against the cold ice of the Freljord. The animal glared up at Sejuani as if she had stolen the most precious thing in the world. Huffing and squealing it charged the side of the bed and gave a great leap, and in doing so smacked its head on the side of the bed.

Now more amused than surprised, Sejuani's cheeks burned as she quickly recalled Ashe coming into her room during the early hours of the morning. "Wait a minute! She left you in here, called you a present. Some present you are, all you did was try to steal my blankets!" the little hog only gave an icy stare in return. "Hmm, time for a shower I think" but as she put her foot to the floor the hog charged straight for it eager to take its revenged for having its sleep disrupted. "Hey!, Stop it" she yelled as she jumped back onto the bed. She tried placing her foot back down on the floor but the hog only repeated its actions, "If you don't stop I'm feeding you to the yetis" at that it charged at the bed, sending Sejuani right to the other side, "I mean it you stupid animal, back off!" this time giving the hog a cold stare. But the boar had no thought of leaving its vigil, and she soon found that even after five minutes of waiting the boar would not budge, "I hate you, you know that?" she said with no attempt to hide her annoyance of the creature. She sat and thought for a moment, "Aha!" she tossed the blanket onto the tiny creature and then pounced on the ends of the blanket. The hog squealed and struggled but Sejuani managed to pick up the bundle and drop it in the chest in front of her bed, but the boar would continue its struggle inside the chest, trying desperately to free itself. "Serves you right!" she snickered "I'll come back for you when I'm finished" she continued in a matter of fact tone.

Now that the morning's quest had been completed Sejuani turned to walk towards her bathroom, stopping to admire herself in the mirror before entering. Her dishevelled and messy hair hung loosely to her shoulders; one might say it has the same tone as Ashe's pale hair however unlike Ashe, her white hair held just a hint of blonde in it. She examined her small nose, and her sparkling blue eyes, a little brighter than the blue waters of the Freljord on a cool summer day. She traveled lower to her generously sized breasts a little more than a handful, her nipples erect from the cold air, if Ashe had walked in at that moment it would have seemed that Sejuani had indeed continued her early morning activities. But her eyes still drifted lower, across her smooth abdomen down her toned legs. She smiled in approval of herself and continued on to the rest of her morning rituals.

After her long shower Sejuani dressed in her fitted fur and iron armor, leaving her helmet on her dresser knowing that Ashe would make her change into something more festive come the nighttime. "Now to attend to this animal" she said as she walked back towards the chest. Upon opening the chest Sejuani found the poor creature had a fresh cut along the top of its head. A twinge of guilt came when she realised it must have cut itself either trying to escape or when she dropped him into the chest, "You are much cuter when you're sleeping though" Sejuani couldn't help but admire the boars bravery in standing up to her, yet managing to become such a lovely animal when calm and asleep. As softly as she could she picked it up in her arms and left her room.

Sejuani realised while walking down the halls of the palace that the animal was quite the load to carry, especially when it struggled against her every movement to keep it still in her arms. She quickly grew tired of holding it and set it on the floor, upon reaching its desired goal it rushed for Sejuani's feet and smashed its tiny tusks on her armored leg. The boar backed off, a little dazed from its head on collision. As if deciding on another route of punishment it decided to try to rip at the rugs that lined the halls, and charge into walls. Sejuani watched its movements laughing audibly at its attempts to annoy her. Tired from its rampage, it walked close to Sejuani and placed both its front hooves on her leg as if asking to be carried, "You wanted down, now you have to walk" she retorted.

The pair walked down the decorated halls of the Avarosan estate, it didn't take long to reach the stairs to the main floor, or court floor. Thinking it best to carry the tiny boar down the stairs instead of watching it tumble down, Sejuani took the exhausted creature into her arms, "it would be quite funny though" she joked to herself. While walking down the steps she looked to the open room she was entering, the court or throne room Freljorians would call it. It was a large and open room with and normally had nothing but three pillars on either side an entrance to the front and three thrones to the back, in between the two large staircases connecting the second floor to the ground floor. The three thrones were here since the creation of the estate, a long time ago, three queens ruled Freljord. However this is not the past, one throne was taken by Queen Ashe, the other by Sejuani. The last throne has been empty for years. However the thrones were not what caught Sejuani's attention. The entire room was lavishly decorated with all sorts of banners and shiny things; the floor was taken up by three large rows of tables and seating arrangements. Each table was filled to the capacity with plates, bowls, forks, knives, candles and all sorts of fine dining equipment.

Sejuani stared wide-eyed at the new look of the estates court room, "What the hell has Ashe been up to". Sejuani shook her head back into reality and walked to the entrance of the estate in hopes of finding Ashe somewhere outside.

**Ashe**

"No, no, no, a bit more to the left… Yes, yes that's perfect!" The morning had been quite a hard one for Ashe, with preparing for the late night party and the sizzling images of Sejuani's interrupted masturbation still hot in Ashe's mind. She was in the middle of setting up the dining furniture in the estate garden but the images of Sejuani naked kept reappearing making it impossible to focus. Impossibly frustrated Ashe turned to her decorative assistant, "Can you take over for a bit? You know how I want everything set up. I need a break"  
"Of course m'lady, of course. If you need me I'll be here, just call for me" he replied before turning back to his work.

Ashe left as quickly as she could manage, and just roamed through the estates grounds and roaming through various gardens already decorated for the evening festivities. "I don't understand, she's supposed to be my friend not my, my…" Ashes cheeks flushed a deep crimson colour. Her head was pounding from her current sexual frustration. Ashe had always found talking aloud normally allowed her to reason out her feelings, but this new found one was something she just wanted to bury deep, hiding it from the world. Her heart was pounding; Ashe had never felt this way towards a woman, let alone her friend since her early teenage years. "What would Sej think of you if she knew that you wished the boar had kept its little snout shut, what would she think if she knew.." She was cut off by a familiar voice, "What would I think if I knew of what?" Sejuani asked from behind. She had finally found her friend wandering in the gardens, the only questionable part was that Ashe had been clearly talking to herself about Sejuani.

Ashe flipped around as fast as she could, hoping to the gods that Sejuani didn't hear anything important, "If I knew what?" she repeated. "Nothing, nothing! A… a, um. Birthday surprise! I was trying to gauge your reaction!" Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it!  
"Oh, well I guess we can't spoil anything. Unless you wanted to?" Sejuani gave Ashe a sly grin but was only rewarded with, "NO! I mean.. uh, no we can't spoil your birthday surprises. Well uh, I have to um… do something over in, the some… um other parts of the gardens. I'll see you soon okay?" and with that Ashe rushed past Sejuani making sure to hide her now red face from even the gods.

Sejuani just stood there, as dumbfounded as she was in the early hours of the morning. "Did I say something?" she said as Ashe walked past her but received no response. "What the hell?" she quietly said to herself.

* * *

Well everyone, its been a long time hasn't it? Well let me give you some reasons, I was in the middle of writing a bunch of chapters

and when I was finished, think I was at champter 8? I logged of for the night and the next morning all my files were corrupt, yaaay!  
well I go extremely pissed and forgot about the whole thing a few weeks later. I just happened to remind myself a few days ago and decided to write again.

So As always hope you enjoyed and please Comment!


End file.
